


Baby's Ablaze

by apoptoses



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Bleeder (1999), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Madancy AU, Rimming, Smut, adam is easy (as ever), hannigram AU, lenny is an awkward babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/pseuds/apoptoses
Summary: Lenny has never had trouble focusing on a film in his life, but the presence of Adam sat next to him on his bed is set to break his streak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While technically this story is set after both the events in Bleeder and Basic Instinct, Bleeder is set in 1999 so our dear Adam is getting a bit of a blast to the past in this fic. This also explains the discussion of VHS tapes and video stores. Lenny is awkward, but he's not living a horrendously out-dated life.
> 
> Lenny is also the most underappreciated Mads-character, and I hope this inspires some readers to watch Bleeder.

Lenny put on his velvet blazer. 

He took it off.

Perhaps it was too much for a night in watching movies, he thought as he considered himself in the mirror. 

He had the jacket halfway off when there was a knock at the door. Tossing it off and cringing as it landed haphazardly on a lamp, Lenny went to unlock the door.

_"Hej,"_ Adam greeted him. 

_"Hej. Taler du dansk?"_

"Well, I know what you asked, but I have no idea how to answer. I am up to three phrases though. I've got hello, I'm lost, and I'd like a beer," Adam counted off. "Not bad, wouldn't you say?"

"Your pronunciation is good at least."

"You flatter me." Adam peeked past him into the apartment. "So do you romance all the cute guys while standing in the hallway here?"

"Only you." Lenny shrugged and stepped aside. His heart did a flip at Adam's responding smile. "Come in."

Adam's eyes wandered over the posters on the walls. The apartment was small, almost embarrassingly so, but that's what you got on a shop clerk's salary. There was a narrow twin bed shoved back against the window and a single chair set in front of the tv beside it.

Lenny followed him in, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck, other gesturing vaguely at the bed. "Sorry, I've only got the one chair."

Adam sat down on the bed, bouncing a little. "Well, I suppose we'll have to share then. You know if you didn't have the bed is think we were still at the shop, what with all the videos you've got on that shelf."

Lenny knelt to put the tape in. "Those are new ones we haven't put out at the shop. I always watch them before so I can tell customers what's good."

The tv screen clicked, fuzzed with static, and finally warmed to life. Lenny hit the lights before sitting down.

Twenty minutes into the movie Lenny had no idea what the main character's name was, much less what the plot was about. He'd never been so distracted in his life, and all by the proximity of someone next to him. The warmth radiating off Adam alone had been enough to steal his attention before the opening credits had finished.

Sat on his bed in the dark with Adam, he felt like he was back at the gallery all over again, palms sweating and heart beating in his throat. He couldn't stop thinking about the almost-kiss at the video shop, and about all the ways he imagined Adam would feel if they ever got past this stop-and-go stage they were in.

But for someone who had been willing to attempt to make out with him at work, Adam was awfully still and quiet beside him. Lenny wasn't certain if it was because he was actually absorbed in the film or if he was waiting for Lenny to make the first move. 

If he was actually interested, interrupting him would be rude. If he was waiting, wasting time would be rude.

Adam's hand was lying on the comforter near his thigh, relaxed and prime for holding. It would be the least obtrusive way of showing interest, Lenny decided, if he could bring himself to close the gap.

He turned back to the movie, but a moment later his eyes had wandered back down to Adam's hand. Heart pounding louder and louder with every second, he reached out and laced his fingers with Adam's.

Adam chuckled and leaned into his side.

"Can I tell you a horrible, rude secret?" Adam whispered.

"What?"

"I haven't watched a bit of this movie, because ever since you turned it on, I've been waiting to kiss you properly. But I was afraid you were interested in the film."

Relief washed over him at Adam's words. He squeezed Adam's hand, fighting back a laugh.

"I don't know what's going on the movie at all. I've been waiting for you to do the same thing."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Adam's head was tilted back, lips parted invitingly, and all Lenny had to do was lean in to brush their mouths together. He'd never kissed a man before. Considered it, once or twice, when Leo had dragged him out to a dark and smokey club and loaded him up on cheap beer. It wasn't at all what he'd expected; the arousal at the hot, slick slide of their mouths jolting through him and taking him by surprise.

Adam groaned, low and pleased against his mouth, and tugged at the buttons on his shirt so he could sneak a hand in and trace the jut of Lenny's collarbones. Lenny could feel the skin above his lip getting sore from Adam's stubble. 

It was easy to get lost in kissing Adam; comfortable in a way his past experiences had never been.

Hand on Adam's ass to keep him from falling off the bed, Lenny dragged him into his lap. "Come here."

"Get you into bed and all that shyness goes right away, doesn't it?" Adam breathed against his mouth. "What a lovely surprise."

Lenny felt his ears go pink and he silenced Adam with another kiss. 

The grind of Adam's ass against his lap had him gasping against Adam's mouth. Lenny settled his hands on Adam's hips, guiding him down into a better angle, seeking more friction between them. They hadn't even gotten clothes off and already he felt drawn too tight.

The sound of a zipper seemed to echo in the quiet room as Adam undid his own trousers. Beneath the thin fabric he was bare. If Lenny had been a wittier man he'd have made some mark about being presumptuous, but as he was he found himself too distracted by the sight of Adam's cock to say anything. 

Adam took Lenny's hand in his, directing it away from his hip and onto the hard line of his cock. 

Fingers intertwined, Adam showed him just the right way to grasp him; how to rub his thumb over the head and then drag it back down, smearing wetness over his skin. Lenny watched, breath caught in his chest, as Adam thrust up into his hand.

"Just like that. You have gorgeous hands, did you know that?" Adam murmured into his ear, causing the hairs on the back of Lenny's neck to stand on end. "I've wanted them on me since the day I met you. Wanted them in me."

Adam reacted so easily to everything. The flick of his wrist drew forth little gasps, as if everything Lenny did was the best he'd ever had. He let his fingers trail downwards and palmed at his sac. 

Emboldened by Adam's moan, Lenny looked up at him. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Darling, I've been waiting ages for you to ask me that."

Reluctantly shifting Adam off his lap, Lenny got up to rummage through a drawer near the foot of the bed. When he turned around, lube and condom in hand, he found Adam stretched out on the bed, shamelessly naked. He shrugged out of his own shirt and settled into the space between Adam's pale thighs. 

"What do you like?" Lenny asked, leaning in to lick his way up the inside of Adam's thigh to where his leg met his groin.

Adam shuddered in response, legs falling open further. "Anything and everything. It'd be easier to just tell you when I don't like something."

That was permission enough. With a hand at the back of Adam's knee, he pushed his leg up toward his chest. Hunched over in the narrow confines of the bed, he trailed kisses downward until he could run his tongue over Adam's hole.

Adam gasped and ground his hips down against his face, reaching down to yank at Lenny's hair. He thrust his tongue deeper into him, licking and sucking until Adam was a squirming, panting mess before him. 

Without pulling his mouth away, he felt around for the lube and uncapped it. Lenny was certain he'd spilled at least half of it onto the bed by the time he got his fingers slick, but lube soaked sheets were a fair price to pay for keeping Adam bucking down onto his tongue. 

Lenny sat back to watch himself press a finger into Adam's body, biting his own lip at the heat of him. 

Adam sucked in a sharp breath. "Go ahead, give me another."

A second finger easily joined the first and he crooked them upwards, experimenting with the angle until he found a way to make Adam clutch at the sheets. "Be careful," Adam said, voice thin and breathless. "You're going to get me off before you're even inside me."

Lenny shrugged and redoubled his efforts, watching the way Adam's cock leaked onto his stomach every time he nudged at his prostate. "Then you'll have to come twice," he found himself saying.

Adam grinned at the challenge. "You're going to kill me, Lenny."

He could feel Adam's muscles clenching around his fingers, but he didn't change what he was doing; preferring to watch Adam slowly unravel before him. Adam rocked down onto his hand, mouth open in a soundless gasp as his cock spurted onto his stomach. His entire body visibly shuddered with the intensity of it.

Next time he'd try sucking him off, Lenny caught himself thinking as he fumbled with the condom package. It was a struggle to get it open with slick fingers, even more so to get it on.

Adam pushed himself up onto his elbow so he could reach down and wrap his fingers around Lenny's cock. "I want you to fuck me hard enough that I feel it tomorrow. Can you do that for me?"

Lenny swallowed hard and nodded. "Come here."

He hooked Adam's ankles over his shoulders, staying up on his knees so that he could watch himself press into tight, unrelenting heat of Adam's body. Adam's head was tipped back, mouth parted in a faint smile, as if this was the only thing he the world he'd ever wanted. 

Lenny paused when their hips met, taking a deep breath to pull himself back from the edge before fucking into him in earnest. Adam gasped, scrambling to clutch at the sheets and keep himself from sliding further up the bed. 

Adam was gorgeous; spread out with his back arched, hips rocking down to meet Lenny's every move. Lenny's never seen someone lose themselves in pleasure this way; not even the girls in the cheap porno Leo had once conned him into watching.

Lenny leaned in, forcing Adam's knees up against his chest so that he could thrust himself in deeper; teeth sinking into Adam's throat to leave some of his own marks behind on his already bruised skin.

"Fuck, you feel even bigger when you do that," Adam hissed into his ear. "That feels so good, so fucking good."

He could feel Adam reach down between their bodies, knuckles brushing against Lenny's stomach as he tugged at his cock. 

Lenny wanted to say something in return, but any language he'd ever learned was flushed from his mind when Adam clenched around him. He could only groan, trembling as Adam squeezed he cock so tightly it bordered on painful.

"Come on, harder," Adam panted. "I'm so close. Do you know how long it's been since anyone's gotten me off twice in a row, this fast? You're-"

Lenny cut him off with a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue. He wasn't going to come, not until after Adam. 

Adam's hand was moving furiously between them, in time with the slap of their hips. With a sharp, sobbing moan he came, adding more wetness to the mess that was already between them. Lenny broke their kiss to look down and watch Adam's cock pulse in his hand.

"See what you've done to me?" Adam said, voice soft and breathless. "Come inside me. Let me feel it, please, please-"

Adam's pleas mixed with the spasming, clench of his body were enough to drive Lenny to pound into him one last time. For a second he swore his vision went white, his entire body tense with the pleasure of release. Lenny's hips stuttered once, twice, before he slumped forward to rest his head on Adam's shoulder.

They lay there, quietly catching their breath for a moment. Adam carded his fingers through Lenny's sweaty hair. "Just like they say, it's always the quiet ones."

Lenny pulled out with a grimace. "Was it okay?" he asked, tying the condom off and tossing it into the trash before stretching out in what little space there was between Adam and the bedroom wall.

"It was more than okay." Adam turned his head to kiss him softly. "Wherever did you learn to eat a man out like that?"

"From a film."

Adam laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, as I have another 5k of these two sitting in my WIP folder!
> 
> Come cry with me about Lenny on tumblr at [apoptoses](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
